Pebblenose
Pebblenose is a blue-gray tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with pale blue eyes. Personality She is a very compassionate and dedicated young she-cat, doing her best to take care of those around her and be there for other cats if they need her. She is observant enough to notice if something is wrong with another cat, so she will always try to help if she can; she's start by asking in open concern, but if the other won't open up, but is still clearly bothered about it (and not just angry with her for "snooping"), then she will do her best to quietly observe and puzzle out what's wrong, and quietly try to ease their tension if she can. She's equally capable of quietly sharing space with others to comfort them as she is at talking out problems with others, but she herself prefers nonverbal comfort when she's upset. She tends to get either solitary or clingy if she's upset about something, either wanting to be alone with her thoughts and not interact with others for a while, or just press against someone she knows and trusts for a while, taking comfort in physical touch. She's generally a rather physically affectionate cat – at least with those she knows well enough to feel comfortable around. She will often bump shoulders, but heads with, or flick her tail against others in a show of solidarity or humor, and the quickest way to get her attention and bring her down out of her thoughts is to physically touch her in some way. When she really cares about someone, she would even be happy to curl up and snuggle with them. None of her actions are ever meant to be romantic advances, but others sometimes take them that way, which makes her feel awkward and a little guilty, as she never really returns any romantic feelings directed at her and hates having to turn others down. Those she cares about shutting her out or refusing to talk to her makes her incredibly nervous, and she's always a little bit anxious at the prospect of losing her loved ones (to death or distance). However, she does not allow her anxieties to interfere with her responsibilities to the Clan, and she leads the life of a medicine cat with great dedication; she is always vigilant for sickness or injury within the Clan, takes special care to make sure her herb stores remain stocked, and has great faith in StarClan, believing that their ancestors always have their best interests in mind and will take care of their descendants, and she looks to the stars for guidance whenever she is uncertain of something. She's very sweet-hearted and kind, believing in the goodness of cats and wanting to help and heal anyone who has strayed into darkness. She is sweet and positive in everyday life, trying to remain optimistic even when a situation looks dire, and always encouraging others believe in themselves and maintain hope. She can be a bit more boisterous and teasing when she's around cats she trusts and cares for, but tends to be rather formal around older cats and authority figures, even if she knows them well. History She was born and raised a pure-blooded WaveClan cat. She tried out being a warrior apprentice for a little while because she thought that was what her parents wanted, but decided to become a medicine cat apprentice instead after about a moon, as she found she just wasn't suited for fighting, and preferred to soothe others and help them feel better over battling. Her parents acted nothing but supportive of her decision, but sometimes she still worries that she disappointed them. Her mentor died only a moon ago; she has been trying to take care of everything and be strong for her Clan, but she feels woefully unprepared to be the Clan's only medicine cat, and sorely misses her old mentor's knowledge, advice, and experience. However, she tries to conceal her insecurities and puts on a brave face to help her Clan. Moodboard Character Link! Theme Song